


Awkward Silence

by TobiasHankel



Series: First Encounters (Separate Stories) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bottom Spencer Reid, Depends on how you look at it, Dom/sub Undertones, I swear it's not supposed to be sad, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Overstimulation, Smut, Stress Relief, Top Aaron Hotchner, maybe cheating, they are happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasHankel/pseuds/TobiasHankel
Summary: Hotch and Spencer have always had a level of chemistry, despite almost never being caught alone together.Between awkward silence and stolen glances, neither man brings up what happened between them that night at the hotel.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: First Encounters (Separate Stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923046
Comments: 37
Kudos: 299





	Awkward Silence

Hotch and Spencer shuffled into their shared hotel room for the third night in a row. They just finished a brutal case. A twisted man was kidnapping and murdering young children. They caught the man, but they were not able to save the last child.

It was one of Spencer’s first cases and he was beside himself with grief, but he refused to let it show. He was barely 22, the youngest person to ever join the BAU. He didn’t want anyone thinking he couldn’t handle his job, any more than they already did.

Hotch, on the other hand, seemed preoccupied. Throughout the day he repeatedly checked his phone and texted someone a few times. Once the two got into the hotel room, Hotch went straight for the bathroom.

Spencer didn’t give it too much thought but instead just changed into his pajamas while Hotch wasn’t in the room. An old Caltech t-shirt, which was a little smaller than he liked but he hated going clothes shopping, so it would have to do, and a pair of purple and black plaid, cotton, pajama pants with no underwear. He didn’t understand how people could sleep in underwear.

He propped himself on his bed to read for a few minutes, but he couldn’t get his mind to concentrate. He kept thinking of the little bodies he had encountered over the past few days. He decided to just lay his head down on the pillow, but he started to hear someone talking from the bathroom.

_“Haley, that isn’t fair…”_

Hotch had locked himself in the bathroom in order to have a private conversation with his wife. Spencer tried not to listen, but he couldn’t help himself. Garcia had been gossiping to him just the other day about Hotch and his wife having marital problems due to his job. Spencer wasn’t one for gossip, but he did like learning new information.

_“I can’t go home now. We just finished the case and the jet won’t be ready until the morning… No that’s not ‘just an excuse’… Haley, just calm down. You know this is part of the job.”_

Spencer continued to listen as Hotch all but begged for Haley to calm down, to understand his side of things, but from what Spencer could hear, she wasn’t giving in.

_“Haley.. Please… What do you mean you want to separate? … No! I don’t want that. You can’t make that decision by yourself… Hello? Damnit…”_

Spencer heard Hotch slam his phone down on the counter. Haley had said she wanted to separate from Hotch and then hung up. Spencer couldn’t help but feel bad for his boss, but he knew he couldn’t say anything. He wasn’t supposed to have been listening.

Spencer quietly turned off his side table lamp and pretended to be asleep before Hotch could come out.

He didn’t have to have his eyes open to tell just how mad Hotch was when he came out of the bathroom. Spencer listened as he roughly kicked his shoes off and got ready for bed. After a few minutes, Hotch stopped moving so Spencer cracked his eyes open and looked over at Hotch’s bed.

He was sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxers, as if he started to get ready for bed but stopped. His head was resting in his hands, elbows on each knee.

Spencer couldn’t help but let his eyes wander on the older man’s body. Muscular, well-defined chest and arms that were hidden well in his normally present suits. Powerful, tan thighs. Dark body hair that matched his strong and manly persona.

He had never seen so much of Hotch at once and he loved it. He would take the image of his body in his boxers over the horrors he had seen over the past few days any day.

Suddenly Hotch turned his eyes upwards at Spencer. They made eye contact but for some reason, Spencer didn’t look away. He was mesmerized by the smoldering look in Hotch’s eyes. He felt incredibly small and vulnerable under that gaze, but he didn’t mind it. It seemed right.

Hotch lifted his head off his hands and regained his stern posture, “Spencer, come here.”

Spencer flinched slightly at his boss calling him by his first name, as he had never done that before. He couldn’t give it much thought as his body was already moving. Sitting up, throwing the blanket off his lithe body, and walking over to Hotch.

He just stood there, uncharacteristically silent. He wanted to ask Hotch what he wanted, but then he saw Hotch look his body up and down, stopping at his crotch, only covered by thin pajama pants and he had his answer.

Stress relief. An outlet for Hotch’s anger and Spencer’s sadness.

Hotch smirked, “Looks like my profiling skills need some work.. I didn’t take you for one that went commando.” Hotch took his finger and barely touched the outline of Spencer’s cock through his pajama pants and Spencer couldn’t help the small hum that escaped his lips.

Hotch’s eyes darkened at Spencer’s reaction, “Sensitive, huh?”

It was true but Spencer bit his lip instead of answering Hotch.

Hotch stood up and took a step forward, leaving no room between the men’s bodies. Hotch was only one inch taller than Spencer but Hotch’s body was still looming over his own.

In one swift movement, Hotch wrapped his hand around the back of Spencer’s head and took a firm grip of his shaggy golden-brown hair, pulling it backward. Spencer gasped but the sound was swallowed by Hotch attacking his mouth with an equal amount of force.

The kiss was full of dominance, power, and anger. Hotch pulled back just enough to roughly bite on Spencer’s bottom lip, causing the smaller man to hiss in pain. It was a good pain though.

From kissing alone, Spencer was already fully hard as the pain of the owning kiss caused him to buck his hips forward, grinding them on Hotch’s crotch.

“Damn.. So eager..” Hotch whispered into Spencer’s ear before biting his ear and tugging even harder on his hair.

“Aahhh.. Hotch…” Spencer whined out as he continued to grind on Hotch, resting his hands on Hotch’s bare chest. He didn’t have to be a profiler to see that Hotch wanted to use him or to know that Spencer was going to let him, and enjoy it.

“Aaron, call me Aaron,” Hotch said before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Spencer’s neck.

“Fuck! Aaron…” He could barely control himself as he moaned from the pain of the bite.

Hotch let out a laugh as he moved his hands out of Spencer’s hair and down to his ass, grabbing them with a bruising force and pulling their clothed erections even closer together. “Dirty boy, you are about to cum from just this, huh? So pathetic.” Hotch said with a fire in his voice before kissing his swollen lips again.

Spencer whimpered into Hotch’s mouth. Getting even more turned on from Hotch’s degrading comment. He knew he had a praise and pain kink, but he never thought about having a degradation and humiliation kink as well.

He could barely give it much thought as Hotch was slipping his hands under the waistband of Spencer’s pajama pants and grabbing his bare ass.

Spencer felt himself getting desperate, he knew he was about to cum, but he didn’t want to cum like this. It was too embarrassing. “Please… Aaron… P-please…”

Hotch didn’t say anything, he just smirked as he pulled Spencer’s cheeks apart and pushed his finger ever so slightly on Spencer’s rim.

That was all it took.

“Oohh, Fuck! I—I…” was all Spencer could get out before he was cumming in his own pants like a horny high schooler. His legs were still shaking as he looked up at Hotch’s lust-filled eyes.

Hotch tugged Spencer’s already fucked out hair and hissed, “How pitiful. Cumming so soon.” Without warning, Hotch shoved the hand that was entangled in Spencer’s hair in the front of his pants, aggressively scooping up Spencer’s cum with his fingers. “Open, slut.”

Spencer didn’t think twice as he opened his mouth. Then again, he wasn’t thinking at all. He was finally shutting down his mind and just letting his body feel.

Hotch shoved two of his cum coated fingers in Spencer’s mouth as far as he could. “Suck.” Spencer followed his command. “Taste that? That’s your pathetic lack of self-control.”

Spencer moaned around Hotch’s fingers. He already started to feel himself get hard again.

Hotch took his wet, dripping fingers out of Spencer’s mouth before using his clean hand to pull Spencer’s pajama pants down in one fell swoop. Spencer gasped as the cold air hit his pale legs and wet groin.

Hotch wasted no time sliding his wet fingers between Spencer’s cheeks and suddenly pushing them in his tight heat.

“Aaahhhhh! Fuck!” Spencer yelled out at the sudden stretch. It burned but he loved the feeling. Hotch started moving his fingers slowly, working them into his body, before curving them and finding his prostate immediately and picking up speed.

Spencer’s moans were loud and unyielding as he was overstimulated from the brutal thrusts on Hotch’s fingers hitting his most sensitive of spots. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes and his legs were shaking, barely able to hold himself up.

“Mmmm.. You like that, little slut?” Hotch asked in a deep, sultry voice.

Spencer gasped and moaned a few more times before he could answer, “Y-yes, Sir!”

At the word ‘Sir’, Hotch let out a low groan. He quickly removed his fingers, grabbed Spencer by the wrist, and flung him on the bed.

Spencer was struggling to get his breath back and calm down, but the effort was lost once he saw Hotch push his boxers down, and his large cock spring up, no longer restrained.

Spencer licked his lips. He wanted to get down on his knees in front of Hotch and blow him like there was no tomorrow. He was sure he would taste amazing and the weight of his large cock would feel euphoric on his tongue, but Spencer had no time to think. Hotch was in control now. Besides that, he was sure if he blew Hotch, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from cumming again.

Hotch quickly pulled off Spencer’s shirt before he got in between Spencer’s legs and pulled them upwards, bending Spencer almost in half. His knees were touching the bed next to his head and his ass was on full display. He had never felt so exposed before.

Hotch started to toy with Spencer, running his fingers over his hole slowly, making Spencer twitch.

“You just love this, don’t you dirty boy?” Hotch said before he spit directly on Spencer’s hole and pushed his two fingers back in.

“Y-yes, sir” Spencer moaned out.

“You know, from this angle, if you came, it would be on your own face,” Hotch said before giving his prostate a sharp thrust of his fingers.

“Aahh!” Spencer screamed out. It was too much but not enough at the same time. Spencer looked away from Hotch and at his own cock. Hotch was right. Spencer was bent so far forward that his leaking cock was directly over his face.

Hotch’s fingers picked up an unrelenting pace, once again hitting his prostate repeatedly.

“Oohh… Fuck! Aaron, sir! Aaahh.. T-too much! I—I can’t, p-please!” Spencer moaned out but Hotch didn’t stop, only slowed down slightly.

“You want me to stop?” Hotch said, almost teasing.

Spencer shook his head on the bed, “No! P-please, sir! I—I n-need more! P-please!” Spencer begged, causing Hotch to laugh and pick his speed back up. “Sir! Ooh God.. Please, Aahhh… t-touch m-me!”

“Oh, you want me to touch your cock too? No, cum like this, little slut. You can do it.”

Spencer only took another 30 seconds before he was gasping and grabbing the sheets as if he were going to fall off the bed. “Ooohhh! Fuck! Aaron!” Spencer moaned out before he came all over his own chest and face.

“Fuck…” Hotch moaned out at the sight. He backed up slightly off Spencer, allowing him to lay flat on the bed. He took his clean hand and rubbed his fingers through Spencer’s cum, pushing the cum on his face into his mouth. Spencer sucked his fingers clean automatically before Hotch scooped up the rest of the cum and started to lube up his own cock with it. “You think you can cum a third time?”

“I—I d-don’t know, s-sir… ‘ever h-have before…” Spencer said, almost gasping for breath, still shaking slightly.

“Well let’s try, little slut. I have made you come twice without even touching your cock. How embarrassing for you.” Hotch leaned his broad body back over Spencer, pulled his legs up just enough, and lined himself up with Spencer’s entrance, pushing ever so slightly. “What do you want, Spencer? Want me to fuck you?”

Spencer whimpered. He was so tired, so overstimulated but there was nothing he wanted more than to be fucked open by Hotch’s large cock. “P-please, sir.. please f-fuck me..”

Hotch let out a groan and in one thrust he was fully inside Spencer’s thin body. Spencer screamed out. It hurt in the best way possible. Hotch leaned forward and kissed Spencer again, not moving his cock just yet.

Spencer could feel Hotch twitch inside him. He felt so full. He was just getting more and more turned on as Hotch worked his way down Spencer’s neck and chest, a trail of bite marks and bruises left in his wake. It only took a few minutes of Hotch being deep inside Spencer for him to get fully hard again.

Hotch sat up, seeing that Spencer was hard again and gave a few experimental but hard thrusts and Spencer moaned out to each one. He looked down at Spencer’s torso and smirked, placing his hand low on Spencer’s stomach. He could feel himself bulge out on his stomach.

“You see that?” Hotch asked and Spencer sat up slightly to look at his own stomach. Hotch gave another thrust and they both watched Spencer’s thin stomach move out and back in. “That is me.”

Spencer sucked in a breath; he had no idea why seeing Hotch bulge out from inside him was so hot, but it was. He threw his head back and moaned. “Fuck…”

Hotch didn’t waste any more time. He started fucking into Spencer as if he were merely a toy, not that Spencer minded. He took everything that Hotch gave as he pounded repeatedly, without mercy. All he could do was lay there and be used as he moaned and screamed.

Spencer could tell that Hotch was getting close as his movements got more frantic.

Hotch spit in his hand and started stroking Spencer as hard as he was fucking him. It was too much, tears started to run down Spencer’s face from the overstimulation. He was sure he wasn’t going to cum a third time, that was until he felt Hotch tense up and empty is own cum deep inside Spencer with a low groan.

Spencer felt the warm, filling splash inside his body and he was pushed over the edge, cumming all over Hotch’s hand.

Hotch quickly pulled out of Spencer and laid next to him, causing Hotch’s load to drip out of Spencer as well. It was silent except for the sound of them trying to get their breath back.

When they finally got their breath back, neither one wanted to speak up. They both knew they fucked up. Besides the fact that Hotch was married, separation or not, Hotch was Spencer’s boss. They could both be fired for fraternization, really in a hotel that the FBI was paying for. Also, they didn’t even remember to use a condom. Spencer knew he was clean, he made a habit of getting checked regularly, he could only hope that Hotch was as well.

Finally, Hotch broke the silence. “Thank you, Spencer.” He said, placing a gentle kiss on his head.

Spencer knew he was just an outlet for Hotch’s anger, he was using Hotch to escape his own mind as well, but it still felt a little wrong. Nevertheless, Spencer nodded and went to the bathroom for a shower.

When he came out, Hotch was fast asleep.

\--

Between awkward silence and stolen glances, neither man brings up what happened between them.

A few days after the hotel, Hotch announces that Haley is pregnant. In other words, they were going to stay together and start a family. Spencer congratulates him like everyone else, despite the love marks still painted on his body from their night together, before leaving work early.

Spencer doesn’t give a reason why and Hotch doesn’t ask.

It’s silently agreed on that they never talk about that night again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think!! Kudos and Comment, pleaseeee!
> 
> Tumblr: <https://tobias-hankel.tumblr.com/>
> 
> Email: damn.tobias.hankel@gmail.com


End file.
